


power is my love

by DinoRoar



Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Apologies, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Auror Harry Potter, Bickering, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Caring, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Crackers, Christmas Presents, Clumsy Harry, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Domestic Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Doomed Relationship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fictober, First Kiss, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Gossip, Grief/Mourning, Hangover, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, James Potter Lives, Jumpers, Lack of Communication, Locked In, Love, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Memories, Ministry of Magic Ball (Harry Potter), Multi, Music, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, POV Draco Malfoy, Panic, Partners in Potions Class (Harry Potter), Party, Pensieves, Platform 9 3/4, Post-Hogwarts, Potions, Radio, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Regulus Black Lives, Rock Star Draco Malfoy, Romance, Rumors, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sneaking, Stubborn Draco Malfoy, Stubborn Harry Potter, Teasing, Trapped, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: A collection of unrelated Drarry drabbles for Fictober 2020, crossposted from FFN.1 Harry and Draco argue over what to have for dinner.2 Draco mourns for his lost love and their shared memories.3 The weight of constantly watching eyes try to tear them apart.4 Pushing people away in pursuit of your dreams can lead to loneliness5 Harry accidentally cuts his hand open, Draco panics and may be sick, or faint, maybe both actually.6 Its Christmas, and Harry has bought Draco a gift as an apology for not shaking his hand on the Hogwart's Express7 Harry stops in to check on his husband, and make sure he's looking after himself while planning the big Ministry Ball.8 Their relationship is forbidden, relegated to secret meetings in darkened corridors.9 Harry gets trapped in the Quidditch changing rooms, Draco tries to be helpful, but is of little use.10 It's time for Harry and Draco to return to Hogwarts, James and Regulus can't help but to tease them on the way.11 Harry hates potions, he also hates Snape. The only good thing about potions is Draco.12 A stranger stops Draco from falling on ice, over the next 7 days they form a connection.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719328
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. for fish sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt - Day 1) Fish

"Harry, we've had chicken for dinner three times this week alone, please can we have something else. I beg of you!" It had been an experience moving in with one another, neither had ever lived with a romantic partner before and had clearly not anticipated the fights that even the littlest, most inconsequential things would cause. For example, what to eat for dinner. It had somehow managed to become a rather contentious argument between the pair. Harry stuck to classic English comfort food, being the only thing he had learnt to cook, and also all that was served at both Hogwarts and the Weasley's, it was what he felt comfortable with.

Draco had a more refined, yet varied palette, having travelled extensively as a child to a remarkable number of tropical destinations. He had experienced cuisines from across the globe, and wanted to share the flavours and tastes of different cultures. Harry however was scared of trying new things, fearful that he wouldn't like any spices or produce that wasn't native to England, something that irritated Draco beyond belief. What was life without experiencing new things, you couldn't stay contained within the small box of what you were comfortable with, there was no excitement.

"They were different types of chicken Draco! You said you wanted a roast too, so I don't see why you're complaining," Harry had reached the point of whining, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he just couldn't be bothered to deal with the argument anymore, even if they did need to desperately go food shopping. He tried to put the image of barren cupboards to the back of mind, unwilling to give in because it was hard.

"Harry, we can't live off chicken alone. You need to experience other things, other foods. You'll end up sick from lack of vitamins and minerals, and we'll both be bored of bland chicken," Draco had taken on a pleading tone to his voice, practically begging that Harry compromise with him and just try something different. Harry supposed that he could give in just this once, he could suffer through one meal if it made Draco happy. He would at least try to do so.

"Fine, you can pick something different. But please don't get something weird and disgusting," Harry could just imagine some of the things that Draco could potentially make him eat. He had witnessed his boyfriend eating octopus and fish eggs, there was no telling what Draco had up his sleeve. He just prayed that it was something recognisable at least.

"Fabulous, I found a delightful recipe for salmon and sticky rice that I think you'll really love," Draco bounced in place, the excitement vibrating from within as he planned out the ingredients they would need. He had waited for this day for so long, to finally be able to cook a meal for Harry that he was willing to try.

"Ew, fish. Does it have to be fish?" It was impossible to not let out the moan of disgust as Harry imagined a big pink fish, flopping about on his plate. He could guarantee that it would be nothing like the crispy cod and salty chips he preferred at the local takeaway, soaked in vinegar and oil.

"Yes it does have to be fish. You agreed to eat something I chose and I'm choosing salmon," with a final furrow of the brows and squint of the eyes, Draco made his way out of the house, leaving Harry to follow behind him. He couldn't help but to let out one final sigh of frustration, realising that compromising, even just once, was going to be painful.


	2. wisps of memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt - Day 2) Wisps

Wisps of memories swirled through the misty waters of the pensieve before him, he never thought that he would reach the point of relying upon the carefully stored and collected memories, carefully compiled by his one true love for his eyes only. It had been some time now since they had parted for the final time, and now Draco was left alone on the mortal plane with only the memories of his husband remaining.

He had never thought it would come down to this, he had always thought that Harry was completely untouchable, never likely to be hurt or harmed. He had always believed he would pass first, that he would leave his husband behind to continue on in life without him. He had prepared for the inevitability of such a situation, storing his favourite and most lovingly collected memories into vials, each carefully dated and ordered in a timeline of their epic love story.

It had never occurred to him that Harry would go first, struck down by an unknown curse while chasing a new batch of wickedly dark and evil wizards. Draco had never believed he would have to face a future alone, sat by his husband's bed side, watching as he slowly faded and the final wisps of his life force slipped from his body. It was ridiculous of him to think that Harry was safe from the clutches of death and that Draco was safe from the ever growing reach of loneliness.

Silence filled the cottage that he once shared with Harry. No longer was it filled with warmth and laughter, now it was a cold and empty shell, a painful reminder of what once was and what could have been. It had become a painful memory and not the home that Draco used to hurry back to, it wasn't the place it had once been. Shadows creeped and lurked in the corners, memories of arguments and the hollow emotions of pending loneliness seeped through the brick walls. It was not the beacon of love and life it used to be, instead a cold reminder of everything he had lost and could not recapture.

Draco clung to the vials of memories, the wisps of happiness that were ever fading in reality. He spent more time within the pensieve then he did in real life, struggling to cope with the loss that had sent him spiraling out of control. It had been so long, and yet the pain never seemed to fade. The memories were all he could rely upon until he finally joined Harry once again, and this time, for the last time.


	3. watch us crumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt - Day 3) Bulky

The baggage they both carried was bulky, weighing them down and drawing the joy from within them. As time passed, it grew heavier, stronger. It became unavoidable and unescapable. No longer could it be concealed from one another, nor could it be hidden away from others, those who viewed their relationship through the largest magnifying glass available.

"We need to talk about this Draco," the words breached the silence with no warning. The pair had shared few words since the latest story surrounding their relationship had made its way into that morning's edition of The Daily Prophet. Harry's hands clasped tightly around the boiling mug within his hands, his grip becoming stronger as he stared into the depths of the hot tea. He hadn't even been thirsty when he had made it, but the comfort he drew from the coral mug and the steaming beverage it held was what he needed in that moment.

Pine green eyes flickered towards his partner, assessing the way Draco's hands gripped at the newspaper, threatening to tear through the pages at a moment's notice. His steel grey eyes flashed with rage as they glared down at the identical eyes staring up at him from the paper. Another story about his father had been published that morning, another story questioning how the boy-who-lived could dare to date Death Eater's son.

As much as Harry tried so hard to avoid the gossip and rumours swirling around the Wizarding World, it made it that much harder when both of their dirty secrets were sprawled across the front pages of every paper and magazine published. For Harry, it usually consisted of them bad mouthing him and his presence within the Wizarding World since the war, or he supposed, it was more his lack of presence. He had struggled to be around so many people after spending so long fighting, constantly looking over his shoulder for trouble. If he was being brutally honest, Harry hated the way they treated him like their saviour, knowing that just a few years previously they were all calling him crazy.

Draco had it worse though, when it wasn't one of his parents splashed across the pages, detailing the numerous crimes they had committed while working under Voldemort, it was Draco himself gracing the front pages. They would slate his character and actions since the war ended, constantly pointing out that at one point he had believed in Voldemort's cause, had fought for him even, and yet had somehow ended up with Harry. It wasn't enough for them that he permanently wore the mark of his actions, constantly faced with the error in his ways, the result of a decision that would forever haunt him.

The pair had attended intensive therapy before they even reached the point where they felt comfortable being in public together as a couple. There had always been a mutual attraction, but they needed to know that they now felt the same way regarding the world. Draco was willing and wanting to change his beliefs, if they could even be called his, having been taught from such a young age, he knew nothing else. Neither of them had expected such a backlash upon surrounding their decision to date, even with the obvious and noticeable changes in Draco's personality, thoughts and actions. Everyone thought that Harry had been forced into it, that he had somehow been strong-armed into dating his childhood enemy. The amount of rumours that circulated posing the question of whether he had Imperiused Harry was astounding.

With all of that pressure and weight being thrust upon them, it was no wonder they themselves had begun to crumble under the constantly watching eyes, inevitably leading to the cracks forming within their relationship. Resentment and anger had begun to bleed through, neither wanting to talk about the hurt they were personally feeling, but knowing that it would likely never stop. Communication was the key to all relationships working, and they had stopped communicating some time ago.

"There's no coming back from this," the words broke through the self-imposed silence of the room, Draco's voice hoarse and the emotion thick as he struggled to finally speak up. "There's no way they'll let this one go, and even if they finally do, there will be another story to drag me, us, through the mud." Harry clasped the mug tighter within his hands, struggling to maintain his calm composure, when all he wanted to do was cry at the utter despair in Draco's voice. All he wanted to do was make the whole situation go away, to rewind time and make everything okay again.

"Draco, we can get through this. I believe in us, and I know that everything in that paper is rubbish. It's just a means to drag us down and make them feel better about their own lack of action, please ignore them," he didn't want to beg, but nothing seemed to be getting through to Draco. He had begun to close himself off to the world, something that Harry knew was a result of the hurt and the rage that he was feeling. It made him feel safer, no one could hurt him if he locked his heart away, never allowing anyone close to him. Harry could see the walls closing down, the parts of Draco that he loved, slowly becoming hidden from view. He was regressing into himself, and Harry only had one more chance to try and save what they had.

"I love you so much Draco Malfoy, don't you dare leave me to face the world alone again. I need you in my life, it's you and me against the world, I can't do it alone." He sucked in a deep breath, praying that his words had not fallen on deaf ears. That somewhere in there, Draco was willing to fight for them too. Suddenly there was a shift, his head lifted and their eyes met once again, pine green and steel grey staring resolutely at one another, knowing that they needed each other. Both pairs were watery, fighting back the tears as a pale and shaky hand reached out to squeeze another. A small pained smile flashed across Draco's lips as he held his partners hand, gripping onto his last hope.

"If you want me, then I'll never leave you alone again Harry."


	4. the end of it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt - Day 4) Radio

Draco sashayed down the stairs, trying not to allow the hangover to take over his body, his head throbbing and beginning to quake as music billowed out of the radio. It had been a long night of singing and partying, along with an overabundance of alcohol, leaving him with an outrageous headache and a throat as dry as the desert. Burying his head further into his dressing gown, he creeped his way into the kitchen, intent on following the distinctive scent of bacon wafting its way through the house.

He prayed that it was Theo cooking, he dreaded to see Harry's reaction to another night of Draco partying and 'drinking away his life and future'. He knew it was somewhat true though, he had allowed the success of his bands record deal to sweep him away. He had been rocketed to stardom, radios playing his songs, his voice on repeat, television shows constantly wanting interviews. The fans would scream his name, begging for a signature and an autograph, and Draco gave them it all, and yet it came at a price.

He could no longer tell who his real friends were, and who was just there for the money and the lavish parties. His family did not condone the excessive drinking and the new attitude he had taken on, pushing him away and separating themselves from the new Draco. They said that he wasn't the son they had once known, that he wasn't the Draco they had raised and loved. Harry was slowly pulling away, that was the one that hurt the most. Watching as the one person who had never faulted in his belief that Draco was meant for amazing things, never stopped believing in him as a person, seemed to be slipping through his fingers.

Draco didn't think that he could catch him if he tried. He struggled to understand how it had happened, how he had managed to push away someone who was so loyal to him. Constantly there for him, lending a listening ear and calm reassuring words when things didn't go right. It was Harry who had always believed in Draco and his musical endeavours, that there was absolutely a chance for him to break through the music industry. It was Harry that had booked him his first few gigs, driving him up and down the breadth of England, guitar wedged in the boot while Theo, Blaise and later Pansy were squished into the backseat. It was also Harry that would cheer the loudest at every performance, singing along to every word and watching him become a well known rockstar right before his eyes.

Since his early days Draco had changed, truly taking on the rockstar persona, unable to separate his on stage persona with the man he once was, the Draco that was shy and caring, that would cuddle and kiss his boyfriend just to show him how much he loved him, no matter the time or palace. And yet now he pushed Harry away, pretended that he was single to lure in the fans, acted as if the one and only man that he could ever love wasn't waiting for him at home. Laying there waiting for his boyfriend to come home, alone inside the mansion of a home Draco had purchased on a whim. A show of his new found wealth.

He had been clueless as to what had been happening, not only to Harry and their relationship, but to himself and the way he was changing. He had lost his way, he didn't know who he was anymore, what he was doing with his life or where he was going. Surely the only thing that was left was downhill, he needed to make some changes, because he couldn't continue on the path he was heading down. He knew that if he did, Draco would end up penniless and alone, his fake friends having fled for someone with deeper and richer pockets, while those who truly loved him would have been pushed away some time previously. 


	5. blood and fuzziness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt - Day 5) Blade

A loud clatter reverberated through the house, followed by a sharp inhale of breath and a gasp of pain. Draco was sure that he heard a whimper and began to hurry down the stairs and towards the kitchen. It was the most likely palace for any accidents to occur in the house, especially when Harry decided to give cooking a whirl.

“Harry, are you okay? Have you hurt yourself?” He proceeded to call out as he made his way closer to the open door, now able to hear the dripping of what he hoped to be the tap, interspersed with pained groans that he presumed to belong to his husband. Steeling himself for the inevitable sight of his injured husband, Draco took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping into the kitchen.

“Don’t come any closer! Honestly Draco, you do not want to see it, I can guarantee you’ll end up on the floor,” Harry seemed to hesitate for a moment, wincing as he continued to put pressure on his hand while simultaneously nibbling on his lip, “there’s a lot of blood, you really don’t want to be in here right now.” 

Draco's eyes focused on the knife, innocently laying upon the floor, the blade coated in blood, his husband's blood. Silver eyes flickered to the soaked tea towel Harry clasped around the cut, crimson stained and dripping onto the floor. Draco could feel himself becoming dizzy, his head feeling fuzzy as if it was filled with cotton balls. But now wasn't the time for him to faint, his husband needed him and if nothing else, he needed to provide some emotional support.

“Draco, you’re going to need to hurry and call someone, I don't want to alarm you, but I can see a bone,” he hesitated as he spoke, immediately catching Draco’s attention as he tried to shake of the fuzziness that had clouded his thoughts. It was clear that Harry was more worried for his husband than he was for himself, knowing that Draco was liable to faint at the sight of anything bloody or too gruesome. It couldn't be helped however, Harry had managed to injure his dominant hand, there was no way he could wield a wand in his left to perform the complex spells necessary for healing such a wound.

“You can see what?” The panic was seeping out of voice as he grew flustered, his hands flapping in the air as he struggled to decide on his next course of action. 

“A bone Draco, I can see a bone through the gaping wound in my hand” with a quick flash, Harry removed the tea towel, angling his hand into Draco’s line of sight. He immediately paled, leaning back against the doorway as he struggled to stay upright and conscious at the sight of such an injury. That was enough for Harry to be sure Draco wasn't up for healing his hand, or really doing any kind of magic at that moment.

“Oh my, that-that’s an actual bone. Oh I am absolutely going to be sick.”

“Draco! Deep breaths, it’s a teeny tiny cut, and I am still alive. I need you to go and floo for help,” the words were spoken calmly, yet sternly, a clear attempt to stop Draco from delving into a puddle of pure panic, something that was inevitably creeping closer, “preferably get someone with medical experience please.” Draco seemed to pause for a moment, attempting to take in both his husband's words and the ever growing pool of blood upon the floor. Suddenly, as if startled awake, he began to nod his head, pulling himself together enough to try and do something, or get someone else to do something to fix the situation, because blood, injuries and healing were not his forte when it came to magic.

“I am going to floo for Hermione and then promptly faint, but you need to put pressure on that. You’re definitely losing too much blood, I can tell for sure,” with a quick and final nod of the head Draco hurried out of the room, forcing himself to remain upright and focused. It wouldn't do Harry any good if Draco fainted and cracked his head open on their gorgeous new marble flooring. That would be a waste of money and a true disaster.


	6. festive resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt - Day 6) rodent

Harry couldn't help it as his eyes widened with pure shock, unable to comprehend the sight he was seeing. Multiple little white mice had burst out from within the freshly pulled crackers at the dinner table. Scuttling across the table and down onto the floor, the small rodents were quick to attempt their escape from the Great Hall. It was all so overwhelming, Harry had never expected the animals to be hidden within the inconspicuous cracker, nor had he expected the full size Wizarding chess board and the elaborate pirates hat (complete with an extravagant peacock feather tucked within the brim).

Widened eyes looked up in utter bewilderment, making contact with another pair, except those were not filled with shock, but instead, calm and completely uninterested (yet Harry could not see the hidden intrigue as they watched his every reaction). This was clearly a normal aspect of a Wizarding Christmas celebration, something that Harry realised he was going to have to get used to. That didn't make him feel better when his clear lack of Wizarding knowledge was being broadcasted to the rest of his classmates.

It was times like this that he truly hated what had happened to him when he was younger, when he despised the decision that had been made when deciding upon his guardianship. If he had been placed with a Wizarding family, or at least a guardian that did not detest magic, maybe Harry wouldn't feel so behind and as if he was lacking in magical ability. It would have definitely helped him to fit in better among his peers if he had known that magic existed for longer than a couple of months.

It had taken little research to realise that by refusing to shake Malfoy's hand, Harry had somehow managed to confirm (or instigate, that section of understanding was rather vague) a feud between the two families. It had definitely put Malfoy's behaviour into perspective, not that it absolved him of the way he treated others, but it definitely explained it (at least a little bit). Harry didn't have the time, or the energy, to keep up a running feud, and so had decided to send a gift as a way of attempting to bridge the growing gap between them. Nobody could say that he wasn't a trier.

He hadn't been sure when to broach the giving of the gift, but he had dedicated a good amount of time to neatly wrapping the present, and he had even stretched to decorating it with a silk green ribbon. It may have seemed over the top, but he wanted it to look like he had made an effort.

Harry found himself becoming antsy as he waited for the perfect moment to present itself. Consistently, he had looked up throughout the dinner only to catch the gaze of Malfoy before ducking his head and avoiding eye contact for a few moments. It was hard to try and remain inconspicuous when it seemed that most of the people at the table wished to speak to him, to know more about the boy-who-lived, and where he had been for the past ten years. Harry just desperately wanted the dinner to be over so that he could find some way to catch Malfoy on his own and resolve things between them for once and for all.

~oOo~

"This is for you, take it, please."

"You can't be serious?"

"Yes I'm bloody serious, just, please take the gift," he nudged the present closer towards Draco, who reached out to take the present with a wary look, struggling to trust Harry and his intentions.

"Alright, but this better not be a joke," the warning was clear in his voice, and yet the undertone of excitement was still vividly clear and Harry knew that Draco was intrigued by the gift. He supposed it was completely abstract and unexpected of him, especially seeing as they hated each other the majority of the time. Harry stayed silent, watching as Draco unravelled the rather messy bow and peeled back the wrapping paper.

Inside was a box, with a raise of a pale eyebrow, Draco lifted it and tucked it underneath, pushing away at the sheets of gold tissue paper to reveal the gift itself. It was clear that Draco didn't expect such a gift, the soft and woolen cashmere jumper, in a vibrant shade of olive that Harry was sure would compliment his bright eyes and pale skin.

"I know it isn't anything special but -"

"Shut up Potter," he paused for a moment to rake in the gift, "it's truly exquisite. I still don't understand why you decided to give it to me though," there was confusion in his voice as he fingered the soft material with a contemplative look upon his face, questioning the intent behind such a gift.

"I didn't know about the whole feud thing when I refused to shake your hand, I just thought you were being a snob. I apologise for those actions, and really would like to end that feud and try to work towards being civil with one another," Harry was earnest in his explanation, hoping that Draco would take it well and understand that Harry had not meant for things to turn out the way they did.

"Well, I suppose I could forgive you for that indiscretion, after all, we're friends now. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to finally teach you how to prepare your potions ingredients correctly, I can't stand to watch you make a mess of it anymore," With that being the intended end of the conversation, Draco turned and continued to saunter his way towards the Slytherin common room, leaving behind a very confused, yet happy, Harry.

"Friends? What do you mean friends?"

"You gave me a Christmas present Harry, and a lovely one too, that makes us friends now."


	7. caring gestures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt - Day 7) fancy

The decorations were extravagant, diamond chandeliers glistened and crystal baubles glittered as light refracted in all directions. The ballroom itself had been decorated with such care, and an art for refined beauty. Everything had its own place, decorations contrasting and complementing one another and nothing seemed to overshadow anything else. Everything was equally beautiful, not that Harry would have expected anything less from his detail oriented husband, he truly prioritized the finessing of details.

"No, the crystal tumblers are the only glassware that will be used, I refuse to place subpar crockery on these tables. Do you know how long I spent decorating? Do you?" Draco's voice reached Harry as he glided across the ballroom floor towards him, speaking to the assistant at his side who was hurriedly scribbling away at a piece of parchment in her hands, clearly filled with numerous notations on everything that needed to be changed before the guests arrived that evening.

"Of course Mr Malfoy-Potter, I'll tell the caterers right away," with a quick nod she rolled up the parchment and apparated away, a loud crack echoing through the room as she did so. Now that Draco's assistant was gone, his attention focused on his husband, casually leaning up against a table filled with sample platters for taste testing. Striding towards him, Harry was struck by how agile Draco was, smoothly bypassing the mass of people hurrying around trying to ensure that every last detail for the ball was perfect.

"Hello darling, I've missed you so much," placing a smacking kiss upon Harry's cheek Draco felt himself relax for the first time that day, allowing Harry to gently massage his tense shoulders in an attempt to alleviate some pain.

"I've missed you too sweetheart, how have you been, you look very busy and rushed off your feet," it had not escaped Harry that his husband seemed to be exhausted, a sign that he had once again barely slept while prepping and fussing over every last detail.

"I'm honestly exhausted Harry, I'm so hungry and I haven't eaten since yesterday evening. Plus, everything seems to be going wrong! The caterers sent the wrong crockery and glassware, the entertainment was double booked so we still have to find someone and-" before he could rattle off a whole slew of things that he needed to fix, Harry reached over and stuffed one of the little appetizers into his husband's mouth.

"Eat that and then breathe, you can't keep stressing so much Draco. You need to delicate out your tasks more, you can't be a one man mission anymore. Now, how does it taste?" Draco glared at him slightly before chewing and swallowing, he pulled a considering face before licking his lips to remove a stray splash of sauce.

"Surprisingly delicious, yet it still does not give you permission to shovel smoked salmon into my mouth without notice." Draco lightly scolded him, but Harry knew that he didn't mean it. He always loved that Harry tried to take care of him, while still allowing him the freedom he craved for and the independence he adored.

"I know, I know, I just wish you would take care of yourself a little better. I need to go now, I just wanted to pop in and check on you and your fancy ball before I headed off for the weekend," they shared a gentle kiss before Harry reached for his suitcase by his feet. He hated having to leave Draco alone for the weekend, but he knew that it wasn't possible for him to cancel such an important work meeting, sometimes being the Head Auror at the Ministry was not all it was cracked up to be.

"I'll be fine Harry, and don't call my ball merely fancy, it's going to be an extravaganza!" Harry laughed as Draco called back in outrage at the perceived slight, he loved to rile him up. "Oh, and please never wear coral in my presence again, it's ghastly."

"I'll make sure to bring you back a present in the most vibrant shade of coral I can find then my love," with a loud laugh as Draco spluttered his arguments against such a gift profusely, Harry apparated from the room with a barely audible crack.

* * *


	8. clinging to the shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt - Day 8) Teeth

Teeth dug into the plump flesh of his bottom lip as he paced the length of The Owlery, just waiting for his companion to arrive. He was late, and that was never a good thing. Their relationship was secretive, hidden from the prying eyes of the world. Neither wanted to feel the disappointment and weight of others expectations thrust upon them, something that they knew would happen as soon as their involvement became public knowledge. It was better, safer, for them to stay hidden, to stay a secret that refused to be spilled from their lips.

At times it felt dirty, as if they were doing something risky and wrong. It took a while to realise that they weren't doing anything wrong, it was the burdens they both were forced to shoulder that were wrong. Society and its views were what was wrong and immoral, there was nothing wrong with them loving one another. It was the constant knowledge that they were hiding their love for one another behind the backs of those they loved and trusted that hurt the most. Knowing that they could never confide in even those who they trusted so deeply, because who knew what was lurking in the shadows, laying in weight to hunt down their secrets and devour them.

Ever since they first began to see one another, they knew of the risks involved. They knew that there was no way for them to be anything other than sworn enemies within the public eye. Eyes were watching their every move, the Pureblood son born into a family of muggle haters, a family that despised those with murky and diluted blood, and the Half-Blood saviour of the Wizarding World, born to a Pureblood who defied the old ways and loved a Muggleborn. From the very moment their eyes clashed inside Madam Malkins, they unknowingly never had a chance. LINK That they would never be able to stroll through the corridors of Hogwarts holding hands, that they could never kiss in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Those dreams were forever banished to the backs of one anothers minds, to the deepest depths of lurking love and lusts. The deepest and darkest of their secrets never to be revealed in their lifetime. No one would allow for a relationship to blossom and flourish between the boy-who-lived and the prospective death eater. They had no choice but to hide their feelings. Forever contained in secret meetings, passion filled embraces where the lust would overtake them, where for just that one moment, that one second of time, they could pretend that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing. That they had the option to live a life together filled with romance and public displays of their affections.

They both knew that they should have ended such an affair long ago, that putting it off, clinging to one another in the hope that something would change was selfish. They had accepted that they were selfish people who clung to those small moments in time where they could be emotional, sharing their feelings with one another and knowing in that moment, they were free to be who they wanted to be. It was selfish of them to give one another such false hope, knowing that it could never happen, but clinging to the mirage they had created.

It was difficult to continue on that way, but neither could control themselves. There was no stopping the passion, the waves of lust that rolled over them both as soon as they locked eyes, silver meeting green as their irises dilated with a burning want and desire. That would have to be enough for them, the tragic lovers that stood no chance in the world they lived within.


	9. throwing our weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt - Day 9) Throw

"Draco!" Harry waited for a moment, hoping that his shout would alert his boyfriend, yet gaining nothing but silence in return, he chose to yell again, "Draco! Are you out there?"

They had decided to go for a calming fly around the Quidditch pitch, lazily playing catch and release with the snitch Draco had been given the previous Christmas by his parents. Mainly, they just wanted to spend some time together away from the constantly watching eyes of their fellow students.

"Yeah, I'm out here. What's taking you so long, it's almost dinner time," Draco called back, his voice laced with confusion as he waited for Harry to make an appearance.

"I'm stuck," Harry muttered, clearly embarrassed about the situation he had found himself in.

"You're what?" Draco yelled louder.

"I'm stuck," Harry finally yelled, letting out a sigh of embarrassment, as he buried his face into his hands, "The door is jammed and I can't get it open, so I'm stuck in here!" There was silence, before Draco began to snicker softly, trying to escape Harry's attention.

"I can hear you laughing Draco! It's not funny!"

"Alright, alright!" He chuckled softly, clearly amused at the whole situation, "I'll give it a go." Draco moved closer, pulling on the door handle with all of his weight. Somehow, the door was locked in place, refusing to move even an inch from its latched position.

"Are you trying?" Harry yelled, watching the door as it stayed completely stationary.

"Yes I'm trying!" Draco huffed, blowing out a deep breath of air as he continued to tug at the door. "I need you to push as I pull Harry, our combined strength should make it open." Harry huffed before moving closer to the door, propping his broomstick up against the wall before pushing against the door with all of his might. He could hear Draco on the other side as he puffed and struggled, and still, the door refused to move.

"It didn't work Draco."

"You need to throw your weight at the door Harry!"

"Throw my weight? This is me throwing my weight Draco!" Harry spoke sharply, peeved that his boyfriend thought he was lacking in the strength department when he was clearly trying his hardest.

"Well, then, we need to get you eating a bit more because this door isn't even quivering Harry," Draco sounded exasperated, yet nervous, clearly unsure as to what had happened and how they were going to free him.

"Oh really, well that's a lovely thing to tell a person who is trapped in a room, you utter imbecile," he snapped.

"Well, there's no need for such nasty name calling now, I didn't trap you in there!"

"Somebody bloody did, so can you either get me out or get someone else who can!" Harry reached the end of his tether, as helpful as he knew Draco was trying to be, clearly nothing was working, and they needed some additional help (preferably from a very capable adult).

"Alright, calm down! I'll go and see if Madam Hooch has a spare key, alright?" Draco tried to reassure him, gazing up at the full moon as it made its way across the sky. Harry had been trapped for some time, neither of them able to make a dent in freeing him. Draco couldn't help but to think that maybe it was the full moon doing this, everyone said that the world went crazy during a full moon.

"Please go and do that, and do it quickly!" Faint muttering was all that reached Harry's ears, as he assumed that Draco had trundled off to go and get help. Harry leaned against the door, letting out a deep and resigned sigh as he slid to the floor in a heap of exhaustion. Gazing at the clock on the wall, he watched as time continued to tick by without him being rescued. All he wanted was to be curled up in front of a fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate, not trapped in the smelly and cold changing rooms, alone and bored.

It hadn't occurred to either of them that a simple Alohomora might have done the trick and freed him.


	10. teasing smirks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt - Day 10) Hope

"Harry, I hope you and Draco are packed and ready, because we need to go, now!" Regulus yelled up the stairs of the manor, hurrying through the foyer as he ran through the mental checklist he had created of everything his stepson would need for the incoming train journey.

"We're coming Reggie! No need to panic now, this isn't our first trip on the Hogwarts Express," the boy sauntered down the stairs, carding a hand through the black curls he inherited from his father. Behind him, his boyfriend followed, blonde hair sticking up in all directions, giving away what they had been up to before Regulus had interfered.

"Of course I need to panic! I'm not sending you anything you've forgotten to Hogwarts, so you best hope you've remembered everything, and Narcissa entrusted me with Draco so I need to make sure he gets there safely," Regulus was on a roll, the words spewing out at a rapid pace. "And for the love of Merlin, I can't find your bloody father anywhere!"

"I'm right here darling," James strolled through the main doors without a care in the world, "I was just outside testing the boys' brooms before they head back to school. Can't have them playing up during a big game now, can we?" He had the same carefree grin as his son, completely at ease and uncaring of how late they were going to be in leaving for the train, it drove Regulus mad.

"I will not curse my husband, I will not curse my husband!" He muttered under his breath, moving towards the trunks that had been discarded at the bottom of the staircase. Quickly casting a feather-light charm, Regulus directed the trunks towards the fireplace, intending on them flooing to London as quickly as possible.

"Draco, could you be a dear, and grab the floo powder from the kitchen? It should be in a jar the tall cupboard," Regulus directed.

"Sure thing Regulus, why don't you help me Harry?" The pair shared a sneaky grin as Harry began to rapidly nod his head, moving to follow his boyfriend, until a hand on his chest forcefully held him in place.

"No! Harry will stay right here, otherwise we'll be here for an age, waiting on you two to stop with your ridiculously amorous displays of affection." The words were teasing, yet the edge of stress was still clear, causing Draco to hurry towards the kitchen, intent on escaping the incoming hurricane that was a stressed out Regulus.

"Reg hun, calm down, we're not going to be late I promise you! It's only 9:30 now, the train doesn't leave until 11, there's plenty of time," James gently massaged his shoulders, attempting to relieve the stress Regulus was feeling. Realising how distracted the pair were, Harry slipped out of the foyer and headed off to find his boyfriend, intent on making the most of their last few moments together before they returned to Hogwarts.

"Harry, get back here now, we don't have time for you two to be kissing in the kitchen."

~oOo~

Smoke filled the platform as it billowed from the great crimson steam engine on the tracks. Witches and wizards of all ages hurried across the platform, darting through the crowds as they searched for the least full carriages. Harry slipped his tanned hand into his boyfriends, clutching onto Draco tightly as they made their way through the crowds and towards the seemingly calmer back portion of platform 9 and 3/4.

"I told you we'd be late!" Regulus moaned, his arm looped through James' as he powered forward. "All of the good carriages are full, and now you're stuck at the back, most likely with all of the first years too." he huffed and puffed as James rolled his eyes. He had become rather used to the over dramatics of his husband, taking them in his stride as he reassured Regulus that the boys would be fine.

"There's nothing wrong with the back end of the train Reggie, if anything it's more quiet and the boys don't care anyway, we both know they'll be snogging throughout the journey,"

"Thanks dad, really, because I absolutely want to hear about you two snogging!" Harry fake vomited, grossed out by their discussion. "Ugh, you're both disgusting!"

"Leave off Harry, I think it's adorable that your parents are still so in love!" Draco exclaimed from his side.

"Yeah Harry, we're adorable," James stuck his tongue out at his son, before smirking slightly as he carried on teasing. "Anyway, how'd you think you came about if we weren't-"

"Please stop!" Harry begged. "Dad, make him stop!"

"Alright, that's enough James, stop teasing the poor boy," Regulus admonished him, sneaking a glance out of the corner of his eye, he made contact with his husband, sharing a sneaky grin. "Although he definitely has a point, the things we would get up to on that train." He spoke so innocently, but the intention was clear as his eyes shone with mischief.

"Dad! Really? That was so unnecessary!" The adults both snickered as the two teens scrunch their faces up in disgust, unable to believe the direction the conversation had turned.

"Oh alright Harry, we won't embarrass you anymore," James rolled his eyes towards his husband, before pointing towards an empty carriage of the train. "Here you are boys, one empty carriage for you to snog in." He chuckled, before ushering them onto the train, lifting Hedwig and her cage up into the train. Slipping a piece of chicken between the bars, James gave the faithful owl a scratch on the head before passing her over to his son.

"Alright, hurry up boys, it's leaving in just a few moments," Regulus faffed, quickly making sure their trunks were piled onto the train and that both looked their best. With a swipe of his wand, clothing smoothed down and their hair flattened, any attempts at taming Harry's curls failed, but at least the pair looked more put together than before. The pair hurried inside the compartment they had claimed as their own, rushing to the window as the whistle blew loudly.

"Bye, see you at Christmas!" They both yelled as the train pulled away from the station, waving vigorously as faces passed, Regulus holding in tears while James lifted one hand in a lazy goodbye. Harry couldn't wait until Christmas, knowing that Draco would be joining them for the festivities and he'd get to relax with his dads away from the crowds surrounding him at Hogwarts.

"This is going to be a good year Harry, I can feel it," Draco clutched his hand tighter as the pair shared a grin, knowing that this would be the best year at Hogwarts possible, and they would be doing it together.


	11. brewing feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt - Day 11) disgusting

The potions classroom was practically silent, students hunched over their work stations as they prepared their ingredients, no one daring to make a noise. Professor Snape prowled between the rows of children, watching as they diligently attempted to slice and crush each ingredient to his extremely high standards. Draco's hands moved swiftly as he diced away at the Adder's Tongue in front of him, Harry squirming next to him, gagging as he scooped Flobberworm Mucus into the brass scales sat between them.

"This is disgusting Draco!" He moaned quietly under his breath, dreading Snape's reaction if he heard him complaining about the tasks set. Ever since they had been paired together at the start of the year, they had grown close to one another. Finally reaching the point where out of frustration, Draco kissed the oblivious Harry and they had been quietly dating ever since.

"I know it is Harry, but you need to get a move on! Uncle Severus won't stand for you making a fuss," he mumbled softly, deftly stirring the potion inside the cauldron was simultaneously reading from the recipe before them. Harry had never been more thankful that Draco was so talented when it came to potions, because he definitely made up for Harry's ineptitude.

"More like he doesn't want me to distract you," Harry muttered watching as his boyfriend scraped the diced tongue into the cauldron. Almost immediately it transitioned from a bright buttercup yellow into a vivid fuchsia that Harry would have never expected. The art of brewing potions had never been his forte, something that Snape had no issue with picking up on.

"Potter! Stop watching as Malfoy does all the work, and for once in your life be useful!" The professor bellowed from the front of the classroom. Harry flinched, nodding his head rapidly as he hurried to try and make himself useful.

"See, I told you he had it out for me," Harry whispered sharply as Draco rolled his eyes, shoving the ladle into his hands while swapping places.

"Just stir the potion three times, in a clockwise direction this time while I finish prepping and you'll be fine," Draco reassured him, wiping some kind of gunk from his knife as he began to slice into a liver he produced from nowhere. Harry couldn't help but to gag, as much as he loved Hogwarts and all aspects of Magical schooling, there were some things that he struggled to adjust to, and the variety of disgusting and gruesome ingredients was definitely one of them.


	12. slipping into love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt - Day 12) slippery

~Monday~

Draco struggled across the slippery ice coating the pavements as he made his way home. It had been a long night at the bar, and he was too exhausted to be dealing with the slick and dangerous concrete. Fumbling in his bag, Draco took his eyes off the icy path before him, searching for his phone in an attempt to silence the continuous buzzing from within. As his hand finally clasped the device, his foot made contact with a patch of unnoticeable ice, and he felt his whole body begin to fall as his ankle jarred from the contact.

"Here, I've got you," the words shocked Draco as much as the hand gripping his arm did. Without him noticing someone had managed to approach him, catching him mid fall and swiftly up-righting him. Draco couldn't believe that he had almost fallen in front of a stranger, and yet he couldn't be more thankful that they had stepped in to save him. There was no way he had the time to deal with an injury this week, especially with the busy schedule he had for both university and work, he needed all of his limbs to be fully functioning.

Glancing down at the tanned hand keeping him stable, Draco risked a glimpse up at the man who had saved him, blue eyes meeting emerald green, Draco felt a connection to the stranger that he had never felt before. "Thank you, for keeping me upright," he spoke softly, receiving little more than a nod from his mysterious stranger before heading off into the city, intent on hurrying home before anymore snow began to fall.

~Tuesday~

Draco stumbled out of the bar, phone in hand and a jacket draped over his head as he tried to protect the screen from the falling rain. He was supposed to be heading home, but had somehow been roped into taking over the closing down of the bar, including cleaning up the sticky mess left behind by that day's customers. Instead of bundling himself into the warmth of a taxi, he was calling to cancel the car he'd booked earlier that evening, praying that they would have a free slot to take him home later that evening. If they didn't he'd have to walk, and that was not something he was looking forward to as he gazed up at the cloudy sky.

As the rain continued to pour harder, soaking him through his thin shirt, and rendering his jacket useless in regards to protecting him, a figure seemed to appear out of nowhere. The man moved close enough that Draco could see it was the stranger who'd saved him the day before, the man with the emerald eyes, and in his hand was an open umbrella, shielding him from the downpour.

"Hey, thanks again for saving me last night, it would have sucked to fall on my arse in front of you," Draco spoke, seeming to think he should attempt to make some kind of conversation as the man didn't carry on walking. In fact, he shuffled closer to Draco, lifting the umbrella higher so they could both be shielded from the heavy rain. "Thanks, I wasn't expecting the rain to be so heavy tonight, the forecast didn't give much warning."

"It's alright, I don't mind sharing," his voice was deep and husky, but there was a warmth to it as he spoke to Draco, ensuring him that there was no bother in sharing the item. "I'm glad I could stop you from falling, I couldn't imagine it would be any fun landing on the ice."

"You've got that right, it definitely would have sucked!" Draco finished tapping away on his phone, thankful for the short reprieve from the rain coating his screen. With a sigh of relief he finished up booking a new taxi, happy there had been some free slots left, and prepared himself to head back inside the building.

"Anyway, thank you so much for both yesterday and today, I definitely appreciate the umbrella," Draco started, grabbing the sodden jacket he had draped over his shoulders and lifting it above his head. "I've got to head back in now, but thanks for stopping and giving me that shield, this rain is nasty!"

The man nodded his head, and parted his lips, Draco waited for him to speak, but seeing that he wasn't, quickly flashed him a smile before hurrying back through the rain and inside the bar. The mysterious stranger was back for a second night in a row, and Draco couldn't help but to think how cute he looked tonight, bundled up in a scarf and thick waterproof coat.

~Wednesday~

Draco strolled out of the bar door, phone in hand as he prepared for the ten minute wait on his taxi. The biting cold was unexpected, yet not completely unwelcome after the sweltering heat of the bar he'd been stuck inside for hours. He had finished a little earlier than usual, so the wait time was longer than he had anticipated, and with no coat or jacket, he found himself huddled against the wall to stay as warm as possible.

"Do you mind if I wait with you?" it was the same husky voice from the night before, and Draco knew that when he looked up, he would be greeted by the same vivid, emerald green eyes.

"Nah go ahead, it's a free country after all," there was a cheeky tone to his voice that did nothing to hide the deep curiosity regarding the mysterious stranger that seemed to continue popping up around his workplace. Draco didn't know whether he should feel nervous as to whether he was being stalked, or grateful that he seemed to save him in some way every time they met. "So, you frequent this part of the city often?"

"Not really, something seems to have caught my eye around here though," he murmured softly.

"Oh really?" He questioned, a wry smirk upon his face as he gazed at the man leaning against the wall next to him.

"Mhmm, you never gave me your name by the way," it came out of nowhere, the swift change in conversation that Draco had not been anticipating. "After saving you twice already, you'd have thought I'd have got your name by now.."

"That's fair I suppose, but then you haven't been exactly forthcoming with your own details," Draco reminded him, receiving a shy smile in return for the teasing remark.

"It's all a part of the mysterious and intriguing persona I'm trying out, I don't want to give too much away," the smirk on his face was a change from his usual soft smile or slight frown, Draco found it endearing, cute even.

"Well, I don't want to disrupt your mystery then, but I would love to know who you are one day," his attempt at flirty clearly went amiss, as the stranger frowned slightly, closing up at the thought of Draco knowing just who he was in real life. It startled Draco to see such a swift change in emotions, and he couldn't help but to wonder if he was missing something important. Opening his mouth to probe further, he was interrupted by the loud beeping of a horn, his taxi had arrived.

"I guess this is goodbye then?"

"I'll be seeing you soon, don't worry about it," he nodded softly before turning to head off down the road, calling over his shoulder, "get home safely too!"

"Draco, by the way," he startled the man as he climbed into the taxi. "The name's Draco." As the taxi pulled away from the curb, he could see the man smile as he mouthed his name, all in all, Draco counted it as a small win for the evening.

~Thursday~

Once again, Draco was hurrying out of the bar, this time the snow was already falling in thick sheets, and he could barely feel his feet from the numbness that had started to spread throughout his body. His uniform did not provide the warmth that he desperately wished for, instead the thin material of his trousers and t-shirt welcomed the shill as he wrapped his thin cardigan around himself as tightly as possible.

"Fuck!" he muttered, gazing down at the bag he had been rifling through. He had forgotten that in his rush to get to work (he'd been running late after an impromptu meeting with his lecturer at university) he hadn't switched over the contents of his school bag into his work one. His wallet was missing, and it suddenly became apparent that Draco would be walking the mile and a half distance home in the thick snow. Sighing, he began to shuffle his way through the snow, ducking his head to avoid as much of the incoming snow as possible.

"Hey, are you Draco?" A voice called out, a voice that Draco definitely didn't recognise. Wary as to what could happen, he clenched his fist while approaching the man who had called out to him, a taxi driver parked outside of the bar he had just exited.

"Yeah I'm Draco, why?"

"Someone booked this taxi for you, prepaid it too."

"Who the hell would book a taxi for me?" He questioned.

"Mate, I don't know, but it's cold so hurry it up please," the man shrugged, popping the locks on the door and allowing Draco to bundle himself into the taxi. He knew it wasn't smart of him to get into a strange car, but he was cold, and honestly could not be arsed with walking the rest of the way home.

The journey was swift, taking only five minutes to reach the dingy flat Draco owned, deep in the sprawling streets of the city. Wrapping the cardigan tighter around himself, Draco prepared himself for the short run to his front door, key in hand and ready to run.

"Oh, I forgot, the man who paid told me he'd see you again tomorrow evening, said you'd know who he is," Draco hummed slightly, realising that the mysterious stranger who he'd seen every evening that week must have been the one behind the taxi. With a nod and a shouted thank you, he sprinted up to his front door, ready to sit down with a cup of tea and just sleep.

~Friday~

"Well hello there mysterious stranger, it's nice to see you again," he spoke softly, knowing the man would be able to hear him as he threw on the hoodie that he'd stuffed inside his bag earlier that day. It came as no surprise to Draco that once again, his saviour was waiting for him, although this time Draco didn't have the time to loiter and chat, he had to hurry home to work on an essay due the next day.

"I see I've become predictable in my actions then," he mused to himself, although he didn't sound upset, if anything he seemed rather happy that Draco expected him to be outside when he finished his shift in the evenings.

"Well, I wouldn't say predictable perhaps, but you have made a habit of being here every evening this week bar last night," leveling a stern look upon his face as he gazed at the man, Draco remembered the pre-booked and aid for taxi from the night before. "By the way, thank you for the taxi. I forgot my wallet and I'm sure you saw all of that snow, so I'm very thankful, but you didn't have to do that."

"It wasn't a problem, I thought it would be a nice thing to do, sorry if i offended you," he worried his lip with his teeth, an anxious tone to his voice as he spoke, clearly hoping that Draco hadn't taken offence to someone helping him out. Neither had realise that as they spoke, they had begun to talk their way through the city, clearly the stranger had been intent on making sure he got home safely once again.

"You didn't offend me, you did surprise me though, no one's ever done something like that for me, I wasn't expecting it," he sent the green eyed stranger a smile as they turned the corner, swerving slightly to avoid a thick section of slippery ice.

"You deserve to have someone look after you every so often, you work too hard," he spoke firmly, resolute in his decision.

"Yeah, well, you have to work to pay the bills and overwhelming textbook costs," he responded, a sarcastic grin on his face as he nuzzled his face into the thick collar of his hoodie.

"Textbooks? You study?" He asked Draco, intrigued.

"Yeah, full time at Goldsmiths," His voice took on a more passionate tone as he spoke of his studies. "Anthropology, with some Sociology modules mixed in for the hell of it."

"Wow," the stranger murmured. "I guess that keeps you pretty busy alongside working at the bar then?"

"Pretty much every evening I've got shifts, and then uni for most of the day. It's exhausting, but necessary, so I make it work," Draco explained. He thought nothing of his work schedule, it was pretty tiring to keep on top of everything, but Draco knew that he had no other options, so he made it work and he always put his studies first.

"I've always admired a strong work ethic," the stranger said as they approached the final turn before Draco's flat. He almost wished that the walk was longer so that they could keep talking and not have to leave the presence of the mysterious stranger.

Turning to face him, Draco stuffed his hands into his pockets as they gazed at one another. Draco felt as if they were locked within their own world, eyes latched upon one another as the rest of the world faded from around them. Slowly they lent towards one another, Draco's heart pounding as he knew what was going to happen next. Readying himself for the incoming kiss, Draco's heart almost leapt out of his throat as they were blinded by headlights. Jumping apart, they both flushed a bright pink, stuttering as they fumbled as to what to say in such a situation.

"Um, I should go!" Draco hurried out, rushing up the stairs and unlocking the door as he waved goodbye to the mysterious stranger one final time before heading inside. Leaning against the front door, Draco sighed as he realised what had almost happened, he had almost kissed a complete stranger, although he supposed they weren't truly strangers anymore.

~Saturday~

"Walking me home again are you?" Draco had expected the awaiting figure this time. Knowing that after five days of him being at his side, waiting outside of the bar, it was unlikely that he wouldn't show up.

"If that's okay with you," he murmured softly, shuffling his feet with nerves. "I'd really like to make sure you get home safely, but if not, I can get you a taxi instead?" Draco didn't know where his nerves had come from, but it was a far cry from the confident stranger he'd spent his time with for the past few evenings, it was pretty adorable he thought.

"Are you kidding me? This is all I've had to look forward to this evening! I'd be personally offended if you didn't walk me home," he teased back, a shy grin tugging at his lips. The pair walked primarily in silence, sometimes broken with the odd question and accompanying answer, but it seemed that they were both thinking deeply. Occasionally their hands brushed against one another, tingles shooting up their arms as the connection they shared became ever so apparent. Draco had never felt like it before, he had never been in such a situation before and wasn't sure how to deal with such an attraction.

As they reached the stoop, their hands brushed together one final time, before the stranger reached up to brush a stray strand of hair out of Draco's eyes. At that moment, there was no escaping the connection between them. As if they were a pair of magnets, they were drawn together, cheeks flushed from the biting cold and the heat between them. The need for privacy dissipated as their lips met in the softest kiss either had experienced. For Draco, it was the first kiss they would ever share together, the start of something new and exciting, forcing him to push forward ever so slightly.

As they parted, the air between them was thick with tension, neither knew what to do. With a gentle kiss to the hand, the stranger turned and left, a light in his eyes that Draco had never witnessed before. Draco hurried inside, ensuring total privacy before allowing the biggest grin to spread across his lips as he threw himself onto the threadbare sofa. It was everything he had wished for, and he couldn't wait until Monday to do it all over again.

~Sunday~

Sunday evening had finally arrived, and with it, came Draco's only day off from both university and work. He finally had the chance to curl up on his rickety old sofa, wrapped in a collection of blankets and catch up on his programs from the week that he'd missed because of work. A steaming mug of tea in one hand, and the remote controller in the other, he flicked his way through the channels.

Freezing at the sight before him, Draco turned up the volume, struggling to comprehend the sight before him. There he was, the mysterious stranger from outside the bar, the one who'd saved him on Monday, held an umbrella over his head on Tuesday, paid for a taxi to take him home on Thursday and kissed him just yesterday.

"Harry Potter is here with us talking about his latest blockbuster, filmed in our very own London, you stole our hearts onscreen and off screen," the host was speaking, Harry, his name was Harry, chuckled softly before grinning wickedly, lips parted and bright white teeth twinkling in the light.

"Everyone needs a hero love," he winked at the presenter before delving into the topic of his new film. Draco could hardly believe that this was the very man who had saved him from slipping over on Monday, the man he'd been thinking about all week. He had struggled with the mystery of the man's identity, he never shared his name, but always seemed to know when Draco would finish his shift, and he had grown used to the green eyed stranger waiting for him outside the bar doors. He supposed that wouldn't be happening for much longer as they discussed the promoting tour that was due to start on Tuesday.

Draco knew he shouldn't have gotten attached as easily as he had, it had only been a week after all. It was in that moment that Draco realised the first kiss they had shared together, would be their last. There would be no more kisses from his mysterious saviour, no one waiting for him to finish work or to walk home during the lonely cold nights. Draco knew it had been too good to be true, but he hadn't expected this.

"Well, at least I know his name now."


End file.
